gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tippecanoe and Taylor, Too
Tippecanoe and Taylor, Too is the 4th episode of Season 5 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Jackson decides to run against Taylor for town selectman, Rory and Dean try to work out their relationship, Lane tells Zach she likes him. Plot Lorelai is trying to get a permit for two extra parking spaces for the inn, but Taylor keeps rejecting her applications. Taylor is also going after Jackson for the greenhouse he recently had built because it’s too close to the edge of his property. Jackson goes crazy and decides he’s going to run against Taylor in the upcoming election for town selectman. It’s kind of a weird thing because nobody ever runs against Taylor. Lorelai and Sookie set up their campaign table at Luke’s. Dean and Rory are supposed to hang out, but he calls and says Lindsay has the car and he can’t get there. Rory drives to Stars Hollow to hang out at his house. It’s nice to see his sister, Clara, again, but Dean’s mom is kind of disapproving. She makes Dean leave the door open while he and Rory are in his room and deal with Clara. The next time they get together, they make out in Rory’s car, which is problematic for Dean since he’s tall. Rory asks Dean to go to Jackson’s rally with her, but he yells at her for even suggesting such a thing because he doesn’t want to flaunt the relationship all over town and rub Lindsay’s nose in it. Lorelai asks Lane’s band to play at a rally for Jackson. The voting starts, and Lane’s band is just then given a tape of the song Jackson wants them to play. They’ve never heard it before, but they’re going to go on and play it in like five minutes. Kirk has been polling, and he says everyone in town plans to vote for Jackson. Lorelai is happy, but then she looks through the window in the diner and sees Taylor sitting by himself in the dark in his soda shoppe. She thinks it’s sad. Jackson gets on stage and says he has no idea why he’s running for selectman. He already has a job and not a lot of time and he doesn’t want to be selectman. The crowd just loves him more for being an honest man and of course he wins. Only ten people vote for Taylor, most of them because Lorelai asked them to. After the rally, Zack brings a couple of tramps back to the apartment. Lane hasn’t told Zack she likes him because she’s worried it will break up the band, but she just can’t stand to see him with these girls so she tells him she likes him and then goes to her room. Zack goes outside to think about things. Dean comes up to Rory at the rally and apologizes for yelling the other night. He says he worked things out with his car and talked to his mom so things are going to be better. Rory asks if Dean would have left Lindsay if she hadn’t found her letter. Dean kind of does that weird grin of his and says yes, of course he would have left her. Trivia * Jackson is able to grow year-round tomatoes. Music * "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne * "Slow Hands" by Interpol * "Believe it or Not" (theme from The Greatest American Hero) Show references Music * The Cramps, Yo La Tengo, Sonic Youth, Sonny & Cher, No Doubt, X, Supertramp, The White Stripes, Jefferson Airplane, Fleetwood Mac, Heart, Ramones, Jimi Hendrix Films * ''Shoah'' * ''Manchurian Candidate'' Literature * Charles Dickens Pop Culture and World History * ''Luke: Tommy Lee has a Starbucks in his house?' Lorelai': Cribs, baby. Watch it.'' * ''Paris: Kids our age do crazy things to make themselves unique. Piercings, blue hair, Kabbalah.'' * ''Lorelai: What's the matter, honey? Justin and Cameron having trouble again?'' * ''Lorelai: This is the third time that "Bus-and-Truck-Tour Mussolini" has rejected our permit.'' * ''Zack: Yo, John Nash. Enough with the numbers.'' * ''Rory: So, you'll be Dickens characters in 20 years?'' * ''Gypsy: He's our Papa Doc.'' * ''Kirk: Well, I modeled my poll after the Gallup Poll.'' * ''Lorelai: I know. All he needed were some lying Swift Boat captains to complete the ambush.'' * ''Sookie: Who are you calling? Ben Affleck?'' * ''Rory: We do not harass the voters. This is not Florida.'' * ''Gil: We do what we do. We make rock 'n' roll. Hendrix rocked Woodstock with "The Star Spangled Banner."'' Photos Tumblr l173xfz2AK1qzxaojo1 400.jpg Category:Gilmore Girls EpisodesCategory:Season 5 episodes